Let the Battle Begin
ぬな ! 、ついに に だ |Rōmaji title =Shinu na Gohan! Gokū Tsui ni Kessenjō ni Tōchaku da |Literal title = Don't Die, Gohan! Goku Finally Touches Down on the Battlefield |Series = DBZ |Number = 65 |Saga = Namek Saga |Airdate = October 31, 1990 |English Airdate = October 5, 2005 |Manga = Freeza Victorious?!! *Son Gohan's Last Stand |Edited = No Refuge from Recoome *Enter Goku |Previous = Recoome Unleashed |Next = Goku's New Power }} ぬな ！ 、ついに に だ|Shinu na Gohan! Gokū · Tsui ni Kessenjō ni Tōchaku da|lit. "Don't Die, Gohan! Goku Finally Touches Down on the Battlefield"}} is the thirtieth episode of the Namek Saga and the sixty-fifth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 31, 1990. Its original American airdate was October 5, 2005. Summary Angry at Recoome for badly hurting Krillin, Gohan steps up and powers up his Ki in preparation to fight Recoome. Gohan attacks but is unable to do any damage, he fires a Masenko but Recoome simply catches it, unharmed. Recoome suddenly begins his attack and completely overwhelms his opponent. Back on Earth at the Capsule Corporation, Chi-Chi senses that her son is in danger. Despite Panchy assuring her that he is fine as Bulma is with him, Chi-Chi does not listen and heads toward Dr. Brief who has created the new Capsule Corporation 2 spaceship. Chi-Chi attempts to take off for Namek but the ship suffers an engine failure and crash lands back to the ground. Meanwhile, a battered Gohan attempts to keep fighting and fires another energy blast at Recoome who simply blows it back towards Gohan. At Frieza's spaceship, Captain Ginyu delivers the Dragon Balls to Frieza who commends him for his efforts before Frieza attempts to make his wish for immortality. Nail who was heading in the direction of the battle suddenly senses the danger that Guru will soon be in and turns back to help him in his time of need. Gohan continues to be beaten mercilessly by Recoome. Knowing that his friends are counting on him, Gohan picks himself up and takes the fight to Recoome but is quickly knocked back down. With nothing happening, Frieza and Captain Ginyu wonder if the wish was made but Frieza says he doesn't feel any different. He suddenly remembers the words of an Elder Namek who told him that even if he got all seven Dragon Balls he still wouldn't get his wish. Realising that there must be some secret code to using the Dragon Balls, he checks his scouter to see if there are any remaining Namekians who could give him any information and finds three Namekians still alive. Captain Ginyu offers to go to them but Frieza chooses to do the deed himself and asks Ginyu to stay behind and guard the Dragon Balls. Gohan attacks Recoome once again but misses. Recoome counters with a barrage of energy attacks and physical strikes. Gohan manages to get to his feet one last time and goes in to attack but Recoome dodges and kicks Gohan in the neck, snapping it and leaving him severely injured. On Earth, Chi-Chi awakens after having lost consciousness from the earlier crash and breaks down after thinking about her son. Suddenly a spaceship bringing Goku lands close by. Major Events *Frieza having gathered all seven Dragon Balls attempts to wish for immortality. *Gohan battles Recoome and ends up having his neck broken. *Goku finally lands on Namek. Battles *Gohan vs. Recoome Appearances Locations *Space **Namek *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation Objects *Scouter *Battle Armor *Capsule Corporation Spaceship *Gravity Machine *Namekian Dragon Ball *Frieza's Spaceship *Frieza's Hover Pod Differences from the manga *In the anime, after Gohan fires his Masenko at Recoome, Burter says that Gohan's power level was briefly over 20,000. In the manga this particular Masenko never happened nor the power level ever said. *Chi-Chi sensing Gohan in danger and attempting to take off to Namek on the newly built spaceship is exclusive to the anime. *Ginyu actually briefly performs the Dance of Joy before Frieza stops him in the anime. In the manga, Ginyu asks if Frieza would like to see it, to which Frieza says perhaps some other time. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 65 (BDZ) pt-br:Não morra Gohan! Goku chega finalmente ao campo de batalha es:Episodio 65 (Dragon Ball Z) fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 065 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z